memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vorgon
Hitchiker's Guide reference I have taken out the line stating there is no connection between Vorgons and Vogons. There is no need to reference a species from the Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy - there is clearly no relationship between the two. Jaz 05:11, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Vorgon timeframe Was it actually ever confirmed that the Vorgons came from the 27th Century? If they did, surely they could've simply gone back to their time, then come back to the 24th Century about a day before, and picked the Tox Uthat up then. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 18:30, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Maybe they did. Trek's inconsistent chronological mechanics in some cases would establish that as an alternate timeline, one which would thus have been experienced by a divergent Picard. --JCoyote 22:10, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Text about transporter devices I changed the text from "implanted on" to "incorporated into", as we have no idea how the transporter devices operated--as utterly unlikely as it seems, they could've been modified natural organs, bits of technology around which the Vorgons were grown, or any other absurd idea.-- 04:02, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Temporal Cold War Could they have been members/allies of one of the factions of the Temporal Cold War? :It is possible, but never stated in canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Criminals? Who is to say the Vorgon's were indeed the criminal's mentioned by Vash? Its not proven in Canon. In fact, they seemed pleased that Picard destroyed the Uhtat, meaning their "cover" as security agents seems more likely. Is there somewhere in the Cannon that states otherwise? Prince Inari 23:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I came here with the same question. They were referred to as the possible thieves, and did threaten Picard and Vash at the end, but they were never called criminals that I know of. And they did say Picard fulfilled his role in destroying the Uthat, meaning their original story to Picard could fully have been the truth. Izkata 00:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Removed I removed, :The Vorgons may have only been claiming to be time travelers from the 27th century. If they really were, they could have easily returned to a point prior the destruction of the Uthat and retrieved the device, which had been hidden on Risa since the 22nd century. for being speculation, with a pinch of fanon. -Angry Future Romulan 19:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following speculation from the background note: :With this distinct possibility, it is conceivable that after the events of "Captain's Holiday", Ajur and Boratus did finally obtain the Uthat in some other point in history. (But if that was the case, then the events with Picard would have never happened.) It is equally possible the intent of Q's remarks concerning the Vorgons was to highlight either a trait of the Vorgon species or the two Vorgons concerned to prefer dramatic encounters, or simply a failure to fully grasp temporal mechanics. -- Renegade54 16:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC)